


Love At Second Sight

by ShowMeAHero



Series: The Gambler [9]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Adorable, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Natasha keeps meddling in other people's business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And you turned, put out your hand, and you asked me to dance. I knew nothing of romance, but it was love at second sight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love At Second Sight

Steve had not thought much of Tony Stark the first time he met him. Or the second time. Or the third. Or most of the times after that. He was simply Howard’s son, a constant reminder that Steve’s old life was over and everything had changed and everybody he had ever loved or held close was gone from him.

Then, Tony held a gala, for some reason or another, and Natasha brought Steve with her. Steve was reluctant, but Natasha was beautiful and very persuasive, and now Steve is standing in a large room in Stark Tower. He is dressed in a crisp, pinstriped suit that Natasha and Clint had helped him to pick out for that night, but neither of them was in sight, having disappeared into the crowd long ago. Steve looked down at his shoes, and continued to do so until another pair of shoes appeared right in front of his own.

“Captain. I didn’t know you were here.” Tony said, meeting Steve’s eyes when the soldier raised his head.

“Miss Romanoff brought me.” Steve said, trying not to sound grumpy. Tony shrugged.

“Just because she brought you doesn’t mean that she gets to keep you. I don’t even see her.” Tony held his hand out, but left it in the middle space between himself and Steve. “Care to dance?”

Steve hesitated for a brief moment, and, in that moment, a thousand thoughts flew through his head. He thought about how he never thought much of Tony, but how he did not really think about him very much in the first place; he thought about how he never got to dance with Peggy, but how Peggy was gone now and he could not help that; he thought about Tony’s eager expression and waiting hand, and how lonely he had been as of late, all by himself in this unfamiliar time. He took the offered hand.

“I’d be honored.” Steve said, and he was absolutely telling the truth. He caught a second sight of Tony, something new, something he had never seen before, and he liked what he saw.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
